CHANBAEK You don't Know Love
by adorexoable
Summary: Pertemuan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol yang tak terduga membuat Chanyeol makin ingin dekat dengan Baekhyun. Namun sifat Baekhyun yang cuek, membuat Chanyeol terus bersikeras agar Baekhyun dekat dengannya. Penasaran? Buka coba ceritanya:3
1. Chapter 1

Title: You dont know Love

Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, others~

Author: adorexoable

Ini ff pertama kali yang baru aku post. Terinspirasi dari mana aja ini mah. Kejadian aku disekolah, drama korea, novel, atau ff yang pernah aku baca.

Maaf gabisa bikin summary. kalau gitu, kita mulai aja ya ceritanya~

enjoy with my first fanfiction!

ㄨ

Rintikan hujan yang sangat lebat membuat seorang namja manis termenung menunggu hujan berhenti. Sesekali ia mengamati hujan dan mendesah pelan. Pertanyaan seperti 'kapan hujan ini akan berhenti?' terus berada di pikirannya.

Bagaimana tidak, dia berdiri seorang diri di depan lobby sekolah yang sudah sepi sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Bosan, ia mengadah tangannya mengambil titik-titik air yang jatuh dari atap sekolah. Ingin sekali ia berlari menerobos hujan lebat itu menuju halte bus. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi berdiri sendirian disini, dan sekarang ia merasa sangat kedinginan.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Sapaan orang itu membuat namja manis tadiㅡbaekhyunㅡmenoleh kearah sumber suara. Saat menoleh, ia terkejut bukan main. Jarak wajah orang yang memanggilnya tepat berada dekat didepan wajahnya. Orang itu hanya menatapnya biasa saja, berbeda dengan baekhyun yang masih membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Y-y-ya! Kau jangan dekat-dekat.." Baekhyun berkata sangat pelan...pelan sekali, lalu menundukkan wajahnya malu. Wajahnya terlihat takut. "Ah, ma-maaf ya." Namja tadiㅡchanyeolㅡburu-buru menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Baekhyun dengan canggung. Setelah tahu Chanyeol sudah menjauhkan wajahnya, Baekhyun menaikkan wajahnya lagi lalu mengamati hujan yang masih saja lebat. Ia masih takut untuk menatap Chanyeol karena kejadian tadi.

"Kau...Byun Baekhyun kan?"

"I-iya, kau tahu namaku?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol, menatapnya bingung.

"Ya, tentu saja. Baekhyun-ssi kenapa belum pulang?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya, menatap hujan dengan lesu. "Aku menunggu hujan berhenti. Bodohnya lagi, aku lupa bawa payung. Padahal sekarang sedang musim hujan."

Chanyeol menepuk bahu Baekhyun, lalu menundukkan kepalanya agar wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh padanya sebentar, lalu mengalihkannya pada hujan lagi. "Kau mau pulang bersama denganku?" Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun, walaupun Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke hujan.

"hm..Terserah kau saja...Oh maaf, siapa namamu?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lagi dengan wajah ingin tahu. Sangat polos, membuat Chanyeol gemas saat itu. Mereka saling bertatapan, jujur saja Baekhyun menjadi agak sedikit gugup.

Chanyeol tersenyum, menatap Baekhyun balik. "Park Chanyeol. Park. Chan. Yeol." Chanyeol sengaja mengeja namanya, lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Baekhyun. "Ya! Chanyeol-ah! Kau tidak perlu mengejanya, aku bukan anak kecil." Saat itu Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tidak suka, namun dibalas Chanyeol dengan senyuman jahil.

Melihat itu Baekhyun melipat tangannya didepan dada, menatap Chanyeol sebal. 'Tsk. Awas kau Park Chanyeol kau tak akan selamat.'

Lalu Chanyeol membuka tasnya, mencari payungnya disana. Baekhyun masih kesal, terlihat tidak peduli dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan sekarang.

Setelah Chanyeol berhasil menemukan payungnya, ia membuka payung itu dan bersiap jalan keluar lobby sekolah.

"Bagaimana? Kau jadi ikut Baekhyun-ssi?" Ia menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang masih bertahan berdiri di tempatnya. Merasa tidak dihiraukan, ia berusaha meneriaki Baekhyun lagi. "Ya! Baekhyun-ssi kau jadi ikut tidak?!"

Masih tidak mendapat respon, Chanyeol beralih untuk berjalan menuju Baekhyun dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi ia menarik lengan Baekhyun lalu membawanya kebawah teduhan payung bersamanya. Karena ditarik tiba-tiba, Baekhyun mau tidak mau tertarik tangannya juga oleh Chanyeol dan jadilah seperti ini, mereka berdua berjalan dibawah hujan diteduhi payung.

"Hey Chanyeol-ah bahkan aku belum menjawab pertanyaanmu kau berani-beraninya menarik tanganku untuk pulang bersamamu?! Aish kauㅡ" Chanyeol langsung menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Baekhyun, berhasil membuat Baekhyun berhenti bicara.

"Ssstt! Kau ini namja bawel sekali Byun Baekhyun. Ikuti saja aku, toh kau sudah terjebak ditengah-tengah hujan lebat seperti ini bersamaku. Kau ingin kabur huh?" Chanyeol melepaskan telunjuknya dari bibir Baekhyun, lalu fokus kembali pada jalannya.

Baekhyun speechless. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa kabur sekarang. Jika ia ketahuan hujan-hujanan, kakaknya pasti akan marah besar lalu ia terus berceloteh panjaaang sekali yang membuatnya sangat-sangat muak. Jadi selama berjalan dibawah payung itu, Baekhyun hanya diam dan mengikuti langkah-langkah Chanyeol.

Tak terduga, tujuan Chanyeol sama dengan tujuan Baekhyun. Dan jadilah, sekarang mereka sedang berada di halte bus menunggu bus datang menjemput. Tak lama bus itu datang, Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun berjalan masuk bus lebih dulu, lalu ia memlih duduk disebelah Baekhyun yang bersampingan dengan dinding kaca.

Mereka duduk bersebelahan tetapi tidak mengobrol satu sama lain, terlalu larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Baekhyun turun bus lebih dulu daripada Chanyeol. Saat Baekhyun ingin turun, Chanyeol memberinya jalan keluar dan Baekhyun memberikan senyuman tipis padanya.

Sampai didalam rumah, Baekhyun mengingat-ingat kejadian hari ini, hari yang baru ia lalui memang, tetapi entah ia merasakan ada suatu rasa yang menyelinap masuk kedalam hatinya walaupun itu tidak pernah ia alami sebelum bertemu denganㅡ dengan Chanyeol.

ㄖchanbaekㄖ

'Baekhyuuun! Ireonnaa!'

Baekhyun menggerakkan badannya sedikit, merasa tidurnya terganggu karena suara itu. Matanya mengintip sedikit, lalu kembali memeluk gulingnya. Namun, suara alarmnya terlalu berisikㅡpadahal ringtone alarm itu adalah suara dirinya sendiriㅡsehingga Baekhyun terpaksa bangun lalu mematikan alarmnya.

"Aish, menganggu sekali." Ia menggerutu lalu kembali menjatuhkan wajahnya diatas tumpukan bantal dan mulai memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Baekhyun-ah! Ireonna ppali ppali!~" Namun nihil. Usaha Baekhyun untuk kembali tertidur akan gagal total. KakaknyaㅡByun Baekbeomㅡmembuka pintu kamar Baekhyun dan dengan hebohnya(?) memukul-mukul bokong Baekhyun sampai akhirnya ia terbangun.

"Wae hyung? Aku butuh tidur." Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya sebentar, lalu menenggelamkannya lagi diantara tumpukan bantal. Baekbeom mendesah pelan, menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tetap bersikeras membangunkan Baekhyun.

"Ya?! Byun Baekhyun apapun alasanmu, kau harus bangun sekarang. Bilang saja kau ingin bolos ke sekolah huh." Ucap Baekbeom meremehkan, menatap Baekhyun sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada.

Baekhyun masih saja tidak merespon, Baekbeom menyerah. Yang ia bisa lakukan lagi adalahㅡBaekbeom menaiki kasur Baekhyun lalu merangkak keatas tubuh Baekhyun yang sedang tengkurap dan menindih tubuh Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum puas sekarang, pasti adiknya akan bangun sekarang.

"Hyung... Jebal kau berat sekali, jauhkan tubuhmu dariku!" Karena merasa keberatan, Baekhyun tidak kuat untuk berbalik badan. Ingin sekali ia berbalik lalu mendorong tubuh kakaknya itu, sayangnya berat kakaknya berbeda jauh dengan berat badannya.

"Hyung, cepatlah." Baekbeom masih betah menindih Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun sudah tampak kesal dan tangannya mulai memukul tubuh Baekbeom yang berada diatasnya dengan keras.

"Sakit bodoh. Berhenti memukulku atau aku akan terus diam berada diatas tubuhmu." Baekbeom menurunkan badannya dari atas tubuh Baekhyun, bersiap-siap keluar kamar.

"Kau jangan lupa mandi lalu sarapan. Ku tunggu di meja makan."

Baekhyun beranjak dari kasurnya lalu mempersiapkan dirinya untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Setelah bersiap-siap, ia menuju ruang makan yang di meja makannya sudah tersedia pie buah dan segelas susu putih. Ia melesaikan sarapannya cepat, lalu buru-buru meninggalkan apartemennya.

Terkadang Baekhyun akan menunggu bus di halte apartemen, atau memilih untuk berjalan kaki saja. Kali ini ia memilih untuk jalan kaki, saat melihat halte bus sudah dipenuhi orang-orang kerja. Ia tidak suka mengantri bus yang sudah ramai ditunggu banyak penumpang, ia lebih suka bus yang didalamnya hanya ada sedikit penumpang. Ia pikir itu akan membuatnya lelah berdiri dan banyak aroma tidak sedap penumpang saat bus sedang penuh.

Baekhyun terus melanjutkan langkahnya sambil mengadahkan wajahnya menatap langit. Langit pagi ini terlihat seperti lukisan yang pernah ia liat di suatu pameran waktu itu.

Saat sedang mengamati keadaan sekitarnya, suara klakson mobil mengagetkannya dan ia menoleh kearah sumber suara. Mobil itu berhenti tepat disebelahnya, lalu kaca mobil itu terbuka menampilkan sosok Chanyeol disana.

Baekhyun masih bingung, 'untuk apa Chanyeolㅡash.' Ia hanya menatap Chanyeol bingung, butuh penjelasan. "Baekhyun-ssi! Mengapa kau disini?"

Hah? Mengapa dia ada disini juga? Mau apa dia? Baekhyun membalas tatapan Chanyeol dengan mengangkat wajahnya tidak suka,"mengapa kau disini?"

Namun Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan sikap Baekhyun. Ia justru mengajak Baekhyun untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama. "Kau sendirian? Bagaimana jika kita berangkat bersama?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya sok cuek, "Tidak, tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri. Sudah dulu yah." Setelah itu Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya kembali, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berada di dalam mobilnya. Chanyeol hanya mendengus, 'Ada apa dengan anak itu?' pikirnya. Dilihatnya Baekhyun yang agak berjalan terseok-seok lalu akhirnya keseimbangannya hilang dan terjatuh.

"Tuan, mau dilanjutkan jalannya?" Supir Chanyeol menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Apa yang ia lihat tadi? Tanpa menghiraukan supirnya, Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil lalu berlari kearah Baekhyun yang sedang terduduk lemas sambil meringis kesakitan. Dilihatnya Baekhyun mengelus-elus kakinya, lalu bergumam,"Dasar bodoh. Baekhyun bodoh. Bagaimana bisa aku terjatuh seperti ini aish."

Chanyeol menghampirinya, berjongkok disebelah Baekhyun,"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ia ikut memijit kaki Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya meringis karena pijitan Chanyeol membuatnya semakin ngilu.

mind to review?:)

This is the first time i write fanfic! So i hope u want to review my first fanfic! Thank u:)

©adorexoable.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: You Dont Know Love

Main cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, others~

Author: adorexoable

Baekhyun terhuyung lalu jatuh. Chanyeol berlari kearahnya dan membantunya memijit kakinya. Baekhyun meringis kesakitan, karena pijitan Chanyeol membuat kakinya tambah nyeri.

Chapter 2.

Setelah Baekhyun sudah terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya, Chanyeol menghentikan pijitannya. "Bagaimana? Sudah terasa lebih baik?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, namun ia masih saja memijit kakinya. "Kau berangkat bersamaku saja." Chanyeol menawarkan pertanyaan itu lagi, namun tetap saja Baekhyun menolaknya. "Tidak, sudah kubilang tiㅡ" Lagi-lagi, Chanyeol menaruh telunjuknya didepan bibir Baekhyun, dan sukses lagi membuat ucapan Baekhyun terputus. Mengapa Chanyeol senang sekali melakukan ini pada Baekhyun? Dan mengapa selalu berhasil membuat Baekhyun terdiam?

"Kau ini susah sekali diatur. Bagaimana kau berangkat dengan jalan kaki sedangkan kakimu habis terkilir seperti ini? Yang ada nanti kau akan terjatuh lagi. Sudah, berangkat saja denganku." Tanpa mendengar penolakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol memegangi lengan Baekhyun agar tidak kabur. Lalu ia melambaikan tangannya keatas untuk menyuruh supirnya menghampirinya. Ketika mobil sudah berhenti tepat ditempat ia dan Baekhyun berada, Chanyeol membopong Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobil, lalu supirnya membantunya membawa tas Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak duduk didepan lagi, tetapi duduk di kursi belakang menemani Baekhyun. Ia tidak enak hati jika duduk didepan dan membiarkan Baekhyun duduk sendirian.

ㄖchanbaekㄖ

Setelah sampai disekolah, ternyata mereka terlambat. Pintu gerbang sudah ditutup rapat-rapat dan digembok. Karena tidak mau ketahuan telambat, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk mengajaknya masuk lewat pintu kantin yang berada di samping. Dengan berjalan sangat hati-hati, Chanyeol juga tengok kanan-kiri memastikan keadaannya aman dan bebas dari lirikkan para satpam dan para guru 'killer'.

"Chanyeol kau ingin lewat mana hei?" Baekhyun yang ditarik lengannya oleh Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah, namun berusaha melepaskan tautan tangannya dan Chanyeol. "Ya Baekhyun kau bisa diam dulu tidak? Nanti kita ketahuan!" Chanyeol masih menarik lengan Baekhyun, sampai Baekhyun susah sekali melepasnya. Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut, menatap Chanyeol sebal. "Kau bilang apa tadi? Kau memanggil namaku dengan cara tidak sopan Park Chanyeol!" Karena Baekhyun berisik, Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Baekhyun yang berada dibelakang dan menajamkan tatapannya,"Kau apakah bisa diam? Nanti kita ketahuan telat bodoh!" Chanyeol kembali mengalihkan tubuhnya kedepan, melanjutkan kelakuan(?) mengendap-endapnya itu. Sementara Baekhyun masih kesal, tadi Chanyeol sudah memanggilnya tidak formal lalu ia mengatainya bodoh. Manusia spesies apa dia yang tidak tahu sopan santun? "Kau tidak tahu sopan santun huh? Tadi kau memanggil namaku dengan Baekhyun lalu sekarang berani mengataiku bodoh? Kau benarㅡ"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba mendorong Baekhyun ke sisi dinding, membuatnya terbelalak dan jantungnya terus berdetak cepat. Kemudian Chanyeol menutup tubuh Baekhyun dengan tubuhnya, agar mereka tidak terlihat. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat. Membuat Baekhyun semakin canggung saja. Membuat jantung Baekhyun berdebar tidak karuan. Bisakah Chanyeol sedikit mengubah posisinya untuk memberi kesempatan untuknya bernafas?

To be continue...

Mind to review? Thanks!:)

©adorexoable.

ㄨ

Sorry chapter 2 dikit banget... nanti chapter 3 panjang deh yaaa:) jamgan lupa review. Makasih!


End file.
